Rape Victim
by NaiveOrchrids
Summary: Sam reads a poem. Warning: Rape, hint of winscest, death. TWOSHOT!
1. The Poem

I don't own Sam or Dean. Or the torturous poem that begged for me to write this. So please don't sue.

The Poem : Rape Victim by Orlanda Edwin

* * *

"Hey Sam, whatcha readin'?" Dean questioned as he entered the tiny motel room.

"A poem." Sam answered flattly. A rush of memory coming back to him.

* * *

HI..it's me..don't you remember..  
The one you raped last September...

_"Get off me you freak!" Sam screamed. The drunk phrat guy just kept pushing. _

_"Ya Sammy scream like you mean it. Scream like your dying. Oh boy I'm gonna take you so high, you will wish you were dead." The phrat guy slurd._

_"PLEASE!" Sam pleaded. He had tryed everything. He'd tryed every move that his training had taute him, yet this guy just kept on. Smashing his tainted lips to Sams. Grinding his his painfully hard erection into Sam. He know what he wanted from Sam, and fuck the world but he was going to have it._

_"Yeah Sammy. Beg, just like that. Beg for me, beg for me never to stop." He slurd into Sams ear as he began to unders them. He wanted to know what lye underneith all those layers of clothing._

_All Sam could do was lay there and take it. He was so disappointed with himself. He fought and killed demons for the better part of his life and he couldn't even fend himself against a rapest._

* * *

You showed me no mercy...on that day..  
You even took my virginity away...

_Sam screamed in agony as 'The Phrat Guy' thrust his way into Sam. He was so numb from the alcohal he barly felt the sheer pain of his ears exploding as Sam screamed._

_"Fuck Sam! Yeah... scream just. like. that." He said with each thrust. Each thrust ripping Sam open even more. Tearing his body apart with every pain entrance. Blood poured from Sam. His nose was sure to be broken, 'The Phrat Boy' had gotten a little carryed away with his punishment. Sam could feel the warm liquid ozzing from him. The crimson liquid acting as a personal lubricant._

_"Please, STOP!" Sam screamed as the drunk phrat boy came hard in Sam. Cum and blood mixing over the cold gravel._

* * *

You stupid bastard..what were you thinking..  
Your outside looks innocent but inside you were stinking..

_After the drunken phrat boy had stumbled away, to clame another victim or maybe pass out some where, Sam had run back to his room. Or at least he had tryed to run. The mind blowing pain spreading through his body was a numbing reminder of what had happened._

_He was drained, emotionally and phsycally. He was completely numd now, his mind froze at the point of where it all began._

_Sam had been waiting for the day when Dean would finally come to his scences and chose to be his, and not some random whore at the local bar._

* * *

How could you do this to another..  
I could have been someone's brother... or father...

_Sam had been lucky that night. But not lucky enough, because that night that same drunk phrat boy had claimed the lives of four people. One of them being his own. That drunk stupid phrat boy, raped a grand total of four people, murdering three of them. After rapping three girls he turned a gun on them, shooting them point blank. Then he turned the gun on himself._

You took away a my virginity. and you bruised my skin.

* * *

Okay so ya thats not the whole poem, so bite me. 


	2. Deans POV

I don't own you don't sue.

* * *

-:- Deans POV -:-

"Ya okay Dad. I now, I just I miss him so much. No Dad you don't know! You pushed him away and now look it. He's gone and doesn't have you nore me to protect him!" Dean screamed as he slammed the phone closed. The was the tenth fight his father and he had had over Sam. Everytime Dean got closer to telling his father how much more he loved Sammy, than just brotherly love. He was unravelling and it was only a matter of time before both Sam and John hated him.

_"Exit light  
Enter night  
Take my hand  
Off to never never land"_

Rang from his phone.

"What the hell?" Dean thought as the song played as it kept ringing. "Whos ringer is enter sandman?"

_"You're favorite song so you can a least have a smile when I call you."_

_"Sammy I'll always have a smile for you."_

Fuck, fuck, fuck. He ranted as he flipped the phone open almost ripping it apart. "Sammy?"

"Dean!" Sam sobbed into the phone.

"Sammy whats wrong? Dude talk to me what happened?" Dean pleaded, his voice sounding so fragile even though Sam was the one crying.

"Dean I need you. I need you so bad!"

That was all Dean needed to here. Before his brain even agnoliged he was moving he had his bagges packed and in the car. "Where are you?"

"My...my...dorm..." Sam sobbed "Please hurry!"

"I'll be there in two hours tops!" Dean stated then shut the phone. Dean was terrafied his brother had sounded so broken, so distroyed.

* * *

-:- Hour and a hlaf later-:-

* * *

Dean had broken over a hunder driving laws, to get here. He killed the engine and ran up to the building.

"Sir, can I help you?" The night guard asked.

"Um can you tell me what room Sam Winchester is in?" Dean asked.

"Sam, he's bonded to be past out by now. He cam staggering in here o two hours or so ago. But if you insist. Floor C room 13."

"Thanks." Dean said running toward the stairs.

* * *

Sam was curled up in a corner rocking slowly. He had broken down and called the one person who could save him from this whole. This dark black whole the was slowly consumming him.

"Sammy open up. Or I'll kick it down." Deans voice boomed through the hallway.

Sam didn't hesitate. He flung himself at the door. Whipping it open and jumping into the arms of his older brother.

"Shhhhhhh. Sammy it's okay. I'm here. Everything is going to fine." Dean soothed as he pushed them into the dorm room.

"Dean..." Sam sobbed.

"Sammy what happened?" Dean requested.

"I...I was at this party. And I was...walking home...and oh god" Sam sobbed harder. His entire body shaking from the disgusting images worming there way back into his brain. "I was jumped from behind and...this drunk phrat boy... he...he"

"Sammy. What. Did. He.Do?" Dean spoke each word witha huff of anger.

"He...he pinned me to the ground and... he... started to kiss me...his hands were everywhere. Then he...tock off my pants...and...and...he..." Sams rage was sloly taking over "Fuck Dean he fucking raped me in an alley!"

Dean couldn't say anything. His soul porposse was to protect Sammy, at all costs and he had failed so miserably at that. "I'm sorry." Dean whispered when he found his voice again. "I'm so sorry Sammy. I should have been here for you. I should have come sooner. I was going to come and see you today actually." He confessed his own tears falling now.

"Dean, it's not your fault. I should have stopped him. Should have tryed more moves from our training but I just couldn't move. I was frozen to the spot."

"Sammy it wasn't your fault!" Dean spoke hugging Sam closser to him. At that moment his phone rang.

"Fuck off old man. I'm not in the mood!" Dean spoke as his rage got the better of him.

"Dean where are you, we need to talk."

"What part of fuck off don't you understand."

"Dean let me talk to him." Sam requested.

Dean handed Sam the phone keeping a possissive arm around him.

"Dad, do you know what happened to me tonight?" Sam whispered sobbing.

"Sammy. put your brother back on the phone."

"No Dad. I want you to know something before I do. See tonight, I was pinned to ground in an alley, anf fucking raped!" Sam screamed starting cry again.

"Shhhh Sammy it's okay." Dean spoke rubbing circles into his back. "See John. See what happens when I'm not here to protect him!" Dean then threw the phone across the room, shattering into a billion tiny pieces.

"Dean I love you." Sam spoke so soft. His big green eyes locking with Deans, equaly big ones. "I love you more than I should, and for that I'm sorry."

Dean tock his chance and kissed Sam so soflty he thought it was just a dream.

* * *

Okay you asked for it I gave it. 


End file.
